Loving Beth
by finnsgirl994
Summary: This is my story Glee's Girl morphed into a sort of a saga-ish oneshote. Please read!


**Beth's Men**

**Fee:**

Intro: Finn had a daughter named Beth. She wasn't his biologically, but he loved her like his own. Even though she was raised by her adoptive mother Shelby Corcoran, Finn had permission to spend a few hours with her once a month. No one knew about his visits; not Rachel, not Puck, not even his Mom. He lied to Kurt and told him he was playing COD 2 with Sean, his paralyzed friend. He told Rachel he was helping his mom with chores. Puck was too badass to even care.

Beth was 17 months old when she first called Finn "Fee." Her chubby little hands rested on his cheek as she laid her forehead against his. Whenever Finn got up to leave, her big green eyes filled with tears and her pink mouth began to tremble. Shelby never asked why he visited her baby, but he was so nervous and honest when he first asked that she had to say yes. Whenever Finn came he brought something for his baby; a teddy bear, a dress, a baby blanket. She called him Fee. He called her Princess.

Burt saw Finn leave the house with a prettily wrapped package. It wasn't suspicious till he saw Finn turn off his phone, which meant no texting Rachel and that hardly happened. Also, he was wearing a starched shirt he knew Kurt had picked up for Finn. It took a few months, but Burt noticed the pattern. He never mentioned it to Carol, since she was stressed with work and night school. Instead, he stayed home from guys' night out and waited for Finn to come home from his mysterious trip. Burt heard the garage open, the car drove in. It was almost silent for almost five minutes, so Burt hurried into the garage to see what happened. He saw Finn sitting in the car, crying, holding a piece of paper. Slowly, Burt opened the passenger door and sat down. "Finn… Are you okay?" Finn jerked in his seat, surprised to see his soon to be step dad next to him. "Burt! Uh- how did you- why aren't you at the bar?" "Finn, where do you go every third Thursday of the month?" Finn sighed. "Burt… you know how I found out my ex-girlfriend's baby wasn't mine?" Yeah, I do." "Well… I go to see that baby every month. I just figure she's almost mine, you know? And I started loving her when I found out Quinn was pregnant. It's just that when I found out the truth, I didn't stop loving the baby, just Quinn." The words tumbled around each other, jerky and hurried. "Son… That's very good of you but- where are the baby's parents?" "Quinn and Puck- they can't handle it. I think they really wanted that baby but… well they couldn't obviously." "Oh. Well then Finn, I think it is okay for you to do this then. Just don't hurt yourself or the little girl." Finn grinned widely. "Of course not Burt; look what my Beth made me!" In Finn's hand was a slightly crumpled piece of paper with crayon scribbles of pink and green crayon. In the corner as a tiny yellow hand print with a B in the middle.

**Daddy:**

Intro: Puck had a beautiful little girl but she wasn't his. She wasn't her mother Quinn's either. She was daughter of Shelby Corcoran, ex-Vocal Adrenaline Coach and MILF (sort of, in a like mother like daughter way…) He missed her. Every day at work he stood and listened to Sandy Ryerson scream at him over the lack of salmon colored shams at Sheets 'n' Things.

In reality he tuned him out and thought of music, or football, or lately, Quinn. And Beth. Always, at the back of his mind, was Beth. He hadn't seen her since her birth despite the open adoption; it was too painful. He couldn't bear to imagine what Beth would think if she knew he had abandoned her. That was why his only choice was to avoid her, to prevent his pain and more importantly hers.

It was a slow day at Sheets 'N' Things for Puck. He sat in the break room with a diet Pepsi and his iPod, chilling out. Mr. Shue's psycho ex ran in, grabbing Puck by the shoulder and dragging him out the door. "Puckerman! We have a very important customer- she's buying out the whole baby section! GO! ASSIST HER AT ALL COSTS!" He shuffled out to the baby area and looked for some rich mama to-be. "Excuse me! You! Apron! I need a crib mattress now!" A brisk voice from behind him made the bald parts of his scalp tingle. "Ms. Corcoran?" "Oh! Noah… I had no idea you worked here!" "Yeah… Uh, how's…" "Beth? She's amazing- here look!" There in the stroller was a beautiful bouncy baby girl in a bright yellow dress and a head of dark hair. She was chewing on a teddy bear. Seeing Puck she threw the bear at him- he of course caught it and gently tossed it back. "Oh Noah- how thoughtless. Would you like to hold her?" He hesitated- was it worth all that pain and hurt? Her smile was enough of an answer. "Here you go Bethy. Go to Da-Noah." He winced, but quickly forgot about it as a warm squirming Beth climbed into his arms. "Ga! Agaga!" She babbled and laughed, burbling. Noah was enchanted. "Can you say Noah? No-ah?" "NWAH!" Beth burst out with a kicking squeal. "Noah- do you have this bed sheet in yellow?" The magic was gone. Beth looked at her mommy and reached out to her. Without a word, Noah passed her over. He went to the back, got the yellow sheets, and handed them back to Shelby. Silently, he left work early and drove to Quinn's house. She was washing the dishes when he burst in and sat roughly at the kitchen table. Quinn dropped her sponge and wiped her hands, walking over to Noah's side and grabbing his hand. She sat next to him and listened for the better part of an hour about their daughter. Tears dripped off her nose, as she learns about the birth of her labor. "Quinn. I want her. I want her goddammit! Shelby can't have her- she doesn't have her eyes! Quinn she has MY EYES. Your smile! How can I watch those eyes and those smile with Shelby?" She swallowed a sob and stroked his cheek, kissing him in response. There was no answer to his question because she felt the same. It was too late though. The night passed, and the two of them held each other through the pain.

**Pwitty:**

**Intro:**Kurt didn't like working in a daycare during the summer. Lima, Ohio children weren't exactly geniuses, and sometimes being surrounded by ADHD hyperactive toddlers was NOT worth the $10 an hour Kurt was once so excited over. There were a few little people who Kurt genuinely enjoyed talking to, and one of them was a curly haired brunette with celery green eyes and gorgeous bone structure for a two year old. It only took a few seconds to confirm: Beth Corcoran was definitely the spawn of Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray (who were currently an item). She was a cheerful laughing little girl who loved to sing and color and play with her friends. Kurt tried not to play favorites, but there was only so much you can say to a booger picking/eating germ ridden boy with a Transformers t-shirt and a runny nose.

Kurt was surprised to see Puck come in with a whining little boy with those horrendous light-up shoes. "Hey Hummel, the boss at work made me drop off some customer's child. It was something about overachieving and promotions." "Oh. Well what's your name buddy?" "RALPHRALPHRALPH!" "Ralph huh? That's a nice name. You wanna go on the swings?" "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and ran off. Kurt turned to look for Puck, only to see him crouching near Beth and saying hello. He almost choked up as he saw the Puckzilla BAMF Stud of McKinley HS playing chutes and ladders with his tiny daughter. It was twenty minutes before he stood, hugged her close, then let her run off to the swing set outside. "Puck… You okay?" "I'm amazing. She's amazing. Damn Hummel, why didn't you tell me?" "I'd get fired. She's not yours anymore Puck. I can't change that."

**Tiny Dancer:**

**Intro:** Rachel Berry hated that she had to teach ballet to pay for her trip to New York. It wasn't that her dads couldn't afford the trip; they wanted her to learn hard work. While she didn't agree with their methods, Rachel began teaching beginners ballet at a local dance studio near the outskirts of Lima. Teaching ballet to 4 year olds was a lesson in patience for the perfectionist Rachel Berry. Most of them didn't know their left foot from their right; only a few could comprehend the basic positions of ballet. There was one little girl with bright green eyes and curly dark hair, though. She was Rachel's adoptive sister Beth Corcoran. Beth didn't know it though, so Rachel had to hide her urge to hug the little girl, to talk to her, to teach her. Tuesday through Thursday, Shelby dropped off a pink tutu-ed Beth at the studio, and for one agonizing and wonderful hour, Rachel got to spend time with her baby sister.

Once, just once, Rachel sang with Beth. Shelby had a flat tire and called to apologize, she would be twenty minutes late to pick up Beth. Rachel was ecstatic, but as a seasoned actress she could hide her enthusiasm. She offered Beth a cookie and some milk, and they sat outside on a bench and waited. Beth began humming a song that made Rachel tear up a bit. Softly, she began singing along.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby…._

Rachel didn't notice the range rover pull up until Shelby came out looking for them. "Bethy! Oh Bethy boo! Where are you?" Shelby sounded playful, loving, _motherly._ Rachel felt the old pain of rejection in her heart again; then Beth did something that drove the pain away. "Bye Ms. Rachel! I love you!" With a kiss on the cheek she swept away to her mommy and into her arms. Shelby weakly waved as Rachel ran inside crying.

**Twansformer:**

**Intro:** Artie had a little brother named Kevin. Kevin was five, and had extremely violent asthmatic attacks, as well as severe allergies. As a result, poor Kevin had to mostly stay indoors, and often wore surgical masks when going outside. Artie often felt that HE had it better off than Kevin, because he could go outside, he could sing, he could eat everything. Kevin was trapped by his own body. That was why Artie made sure that Kevin still had some fun. Every Wednesday, they would go to the library to read for a couple of hours. Afterwards, they would go to Haley's Ice Cream Shoppe for plain vanilla ice cream and a coke.

There were days when Kevin wanted to be normal. He'd run around and scream and laugh. Artie often played Transformers with him, pretending to be a robot disguised as a Vespa. It wasn't until Kevin fell in "love" that everything changed. "Artie… How did you tell Tina you like liked her?" "Uh… It kind of just came out in one big rush when I said it. Thank god, she understood me." "Well there's this girl, a really pretty one. I think I love her." "Love? Big word, little man." Kevin stomped his foot and ran off, leaving Artie to text Tina. Ten minutes later, Kevin came back holding hands with a smiling little girl. "Artie! I got her! You were wrong! I just told her I love her! And she loves me too, now!" Artie smiled. "Okay. What's your name?" "Beth Annalisa Corcoran! I'm four and a half! I'm going to be a star!" Artie's smile faded as he took in her face; green eyes, curling brown hair. She was THE Beth. Beth Puckerman. It was weird; she was like an alien meld of Puck the bully and Quinn the ex-celibacy goddess. "Uh Kevin, we need to go. I uh- forgot to feel Quagmire!" "You didn't feed my oyster Quagmire! Why?" Kevin was distressed enough that he didn't miss Beth till they were unlocking the front door to their house. "Artie! I didn't want to leave her!" "You're not the first one, kiddo."

**Don't Cry Daddy:**

**Intro:**

Will loved his new life. Divorcing Terri was like shedding a skin of manipulation and low self esteem. He was in a stable and happy marriage with Emma, a baby on the way, an amazing job as head of the arts department at WMHS/Spanish teacher. The only problem in his life was the lack of money for a new baby, so he took at job at Arthur Reginald Elementary School as a part time choir director. It was a fulfilling job to teach children before they became cynical and cruel. Most of all, Will loved his kindergarten choir. It was odd, but they were like caricatures of his older glee students. One of the best parts of choir practice was snack time; it was like watching social hour in glee club. There were the kids who were best at tag, the future Finns and Mikes of WMHS. There were the adorably dressed girls who could master the dance moves the fastest; they were the Cheerio to be's. Then there were the few un-groupable children who were unique: Quiet, shy, loud, obnoxious. There was one little girl who was like no other; she was quiet, but so pretty and nice that all the kids wanted to talk to her. She could run the fastest in her class and sang with a curiously mature experience. She was no other than Beth Corcoran, Will's coulda shoulda woulda daughter.

"Come on class! Make sure your mouths make an O shape when you form the words. The silly little kids made shapes with their mouths instead, and Will knew it was time to let them eat a snack and relax. Beth walked over to Will and tapped him on the tummy (she couldn't reach his shoulder). "Mr. Will! I have a song I would love to present to the rest of the choir, and I could give a proper demonstration of the "O" shape as you kept referring to it." Will gaped for a moment at the tiny Rachel Berry in the Strawberry Shortcake dress with ribbons in her hair. "O-of course swee-Beth. Go for it!"

_Mmmm, mmmm  
Say good-bye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that_

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
I'll remember_

Inside I was a child  
That could not mend a broken wing  
Outside I looked for a way  
To teach my heart to sing

Will was speechless. It wasn't at the fact that she had sung the Madonna classic faultlessly but at the fact that it was a classic daughter-to-father song. She didn't know… did she? She couldn't… but still. The thoughts swirled in his head until Beth ran over to him and smiled. "I hit the note! Mommy said I would but I didn't believe her!" She hugged Will until he gently pulled her away from his legs. "Beth, why did you sing that song?" "Oh! What a good question! My mommy is marrying a man from our country club and he's so nice that I learned a new song for him. I'm singing it at the wedding!" She was literally dancing with excitement as Will's smile dimmed a bit. She was perceptive though; "Mr. Shuester, why's your smile fake now?" "Oh, I'm just happy for you. You're a good singer. Where did you learn to sing like that?" "Mama says it's in my blood."

**I'm No Stranger**

**Intro: **

Brittany liked her job at the petting zoo. She fed animals, brushed their coats, and cleaned their pens. She liked the pretty ducks and the funny looking sheep. She loved it when Santana brought her her lunch whenever she forgot it. It was a nice life, being not-exactly-married to Santana. When Santana took over the PE department at WMHS, she brought down the Cheerios status to zero when her gymnastics team won at nationals, and her tennis team was honored by the Olympics Academy. This got her a higher salary that was used to buy a small house for her and Brittany.

Brittany was sipping some goat's milk when the birthday party came running in to the zoo grounds. She smiled and put on her party hat. "Hi guys! Go say happy birthday to the cows!" The crowd of 5 year olds ran off. A tall lady with dark hair and a little lady with lighter brown hair stayed behind, arguing. "Mama! I won't mess up my dress!" "Beth Annalisa Corcoran! Walk to that cow! Walk!" Brittany laughed and went to check on Bessie Mae the mama cow. She ran behind Beth, and called out, "Quinn! I like your dress!" "Excuse me, ma'am?" "Your dress is pretty," said Brittany. "Uhm I'm not Quinn." "Yeah you are! You have her leaf eyes and her strawberry lips…wait- you have chocolate hair, not gold! You're not Quinn! Who are you?" "I'm Beth Annalisa Corcoran. I'm Quinn's daughter by birth." "Oh! When you were a baby you cried when I held you. Probably because I tried to take you home to show to my cat. Beth laughed slightly and ran off to join her friends. Brittany went over to Shelby and smiled. "This is a wonderful petting zoo, Ms. Brittany." "It's my home. And by the way, I think you should give Quinn Fabray back her baby. She's the most popular girl at school, and she doesn't like to share. Besides, why do you want her sloppy baby seconds?"

**Mama Who Bore Me:**

**Intro:**

Quinn was floating through life, occasionally touching down to reality when Noah's hand grasped hers and pulled her in for a kiss. She lived with her mom, but she still hadn't acknowledged the hurt or feelings of betrayal. It was like living in a pleasant hotel, where the hostess was a regretful and guilty mother who kept trying to make it up to her. Quinn hardly noticed, spending most of her summer with Noah when he was off from work, or Mercedes who oddly enough replaced Santana and Brittany's presence in her life. Her smiles were small and often, her laughter often ill timed. She had circles under her eyes and 3 stretch marks on her hips. She didn't mind. They were a tattoo to remind her of her ultimate contribution and act of contrition to the world; Beth. Quinn didn't pay attention to Noah's desperate glances towards her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She simply held him closer at night when he snuck over to sing her to sleep.

Quinn became a real estate agent when she woke up one morning and realized she was 21 years old, living with her mother, and going nowhere fast with her amazing Noah. The classes were easy to finish. She worked two shifts at the local Wal-Mart during the day and took classes at night. By age 22 and a half she was a legitimate Real Estate agent, living with Noah in a small apartment. Noah was working in a commercial construction company and going to vocational school. Quinn was physically alive again, living life, talking to her friends. It was a pretty good life, besides the empty feeling she fought every night/morning, around 5 am when she woke up to make coffee and do her paper work. It got harder and harder until one ordinary afternoon in September. Finn and Rachel were visiting from New York (surprise surprise) as Rachel's run as Fanny Brice was finally at an end. Two Tony Awards and three years after graduation later, Finn had proposed. They were the real It Couple. To celebrate, Finn's mom and Burt held a barbecue in honor of the happy couple. Noah and Quinn were happy for their friends but at times it got awkward. They were so obviously happy in every way, while Noah and Quinn had to hunt through their memories for the sweet joyous moments of giddy laughter.

_(I know this is random but please keep reading.) FINN POV (temp!)_

Finn saw in Quinn's eyes the soul-deep melancholy. He knew that she was reliving the fateful day of Regionals, holding and having Beth. It was then he knew what to do.

_Back to Quinn POV:_

"Quinn, Puck and Rachel are at Temple. Wanna go for a drive with me?" Quinn was confused by the invitation but accepted kindly. She smiled as she climbed into the beat up truck that held so many memories (she had been such a bitch). "Finn, where are we?" They had pulled up abruptly in front of a large brick house with white pillars and flower beds by the front door. Standing on the front porch was a tall elegant brunette with big eyes (and nose) and a thousand watt smile. "Quinn, I'm so glad you came. I've wanted you to meet Beth since the day she was born. She already knew who you were since she was 4." "How?" "She saw you at an Old Navy with a friend once, and realized that she had your bone structure and green eyes." Quinn was shell shocked. Her baby knew her at first sight? What had she done? "Can I meet her?" Shelby led her inside to a spacious living room where a petite little girl held a Wii remote like a master as she beat a tall blond man at Super Mario Bros. "Finn! Finn! I haven't seen you since I was 3 and 4/5ths! I missed you!" Beth ran into Finn's open arms as he twirled her around. Quinn couldn't speak. Beth noticed her abruptly and jumped out of his arms. "Are you Quinn Fabray?" Quinn nodded, as she still was speechless. Beth walked over, poised as a grown woman, and held her arms wide. "You're my biological mother. I want to know you." Quinn grabbed her and held her close. Later that night, Quinn caressed Noah's arm and woke him up. "Sup babe? Something wrong?" "Noah. Marry me, and then let's make a baby. I'm read-" She was silenced by a swift and passionate kiss that held promises for the future.


End file.
